


Skinny Dipping

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Connor and Leon go skinny dipping but Connor wants more.





	Skinny Dipping

Connor had asked Leon to come to his lake side cabin for a week during the summer. He was hoping to spend some more time with him away from the eyes of the entire world. Of course he would pick the hottest week to invite him.

It was late, very late and Leon was snoring away.

But Connor couldn’t sleep and had been staring at the ceiling for hours now. So he finally gave up and headed downstairs. But it was still so hot down there. So Connor decided to head outside.

                                                                           ***************

Upstairs, Leon was woken up by something and he realized that Connor wasn’t with him. He sighed and got up hoping everything was okay. But he couldn’t find Connor downstairs either. He looked out the window by the back door and saw a silhouetted shape standing on the dock.

He headed outside, and towards the dock just in time to see Connor pull his t-shirt over his head. Leaving him standing there in just his boxers.

“Hey babe?” Leon said, finally reaching Connor, draping an arm around him. “What’cha you doing?”

“Doesn’t the moon look beautiful?” Connor asked, leaning his head back to rest against Leon’s shoulder.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Leon murmured.

Connor flushed, not just from the compliments but from the images that had flooded his mind. And then feeling suddenly brave he suggested, “Let’s go skinny dipping.”

Leon’s eyebrow raised in surprise, not having expected that from Connor. Not that he was complaining. His fingers toyed with the edge of Connor’s boxers. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Connor’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply.

Leon smiled as he stepped back to pull off his shirt and when he could see Connor again he could see “all” of Connor. Leon let his gaze travel slowly up Connor’s frame, causing Connor to blush deeply. Leon met Connor’s gaze and oh so slowly pulled his boxers down, never losing eye contact with Connor.

Connor couldn’t take the intensity of Leon gaze any,ore and he turned and dove into the water.

Leon smirked and followed Connor. Though he hadn’t been expecting the water to be that cold.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, it sounding impossibly loud in the night air. “Could of warned me?” He hissed at Connor who had swam over to him.

It was Connor’s turn to smirk this time and he crowded into Leon’s space, his body pressing against Leon’s and he leaned in for a kiss. “Well let’s see if we can’t warm you up then,” Leon snaked an arm around Connor’s waist and pulled him flush against himself, kissing Connor deeply.

                                                                  ******************

They had been in the lake for a while now and Leon couldn’t say he was cold anymore.

Finally Connor suggested that they get out of the water and hoisted himself up onto the edge of the dock.

Leon watched him go, eyes lingering and followed after a moment. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the moonlight on the lake. “Want to go in?” Leon asked.

“Not yet,” Connor said. He turned to Leon and kissed him. Pushing at Leon’s shoulder Leon soon found himself laying in the dock with Connor straddling him.

“Connor...”

“We’ve never...never had sex outside...” Connor said.

Leon smirked slightly and grabbed the back of Connor’s neck pulling him down to kiss him. Leon deepened the kiss, making Connor moan softly. When Leon finally stopped kissing him, Connor was panting.

But Leon wasn’t done with him yet.

Kissing along Connor’s neck, leaving marks. Because they were here by themselves with no one to question them.

Connor couldn’t stop the little moans that kept escaping his lips.

Leon flipped them over so that Connor was on his back on the dock and began to pepper kisses all the way down Connor’s chest to his lower stomach.

With one hand on Connor’s hip, holding him still, Leon wrapped his hand around Connor’s cock, rubbing it up and down.

Connor squirmed under him.

But then Leon leaned down, licking up slowly, before taking it in his mouth and sucking.

Connor moaned again, the sound seeming to echo out over the lake.

Leon smirked at his normally conservative boyfriend losing his cool like this and wondered just how far he could make Connor go.

Of course they had been at it for a while now and soon Connor was coming.

Leon finished him off and pulled back looking down at Connor sprawled out in the dock.

But apparently not done.

Connor’s fingers scrambled at the pile of clothing he had abandoned and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Should I ask what you were planning to do with that? Considering you came out here alone.”Leon asked him. Loving the way the Connor instantly blushed red.

He took the bottle from Connor, pressing a kiss to Connor’s upper thigh Spreading Connor’s legs, he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then slowly pushed inside.

Connor couldn’t stop the moans as Leon opened him up.

As he worked on opening Connor up he stroked his own erection, making sure he was slick.

Once he was sure they were both ready he tapped Connor’s hip, getting him up on his hands and knees.

Leon bit at his bottom lip as he slowly pressed into Connor.

Connor moaned, head bent, fingernails clawing at the wood of the dock.

Leon couldn’t help himself, kissing and sucking on Connor’s back and shoulders, leaving more marks on him. All while slowly working in and out of Connor.

“Leon,” Connor gasped out. “Come on.”

Leon was tempted to draw this out, wait till Connor was begging in earnest but he was almost to far gone himself. He began to thrust faster. Harder.

Connor was panting and moaning his head bowed. “Leon...”

Leon thrust deeper inside of him, Connor was leaving scratch marks in the wood on the dock.

Leon thrust harder, hitting Connor’s prostrate.

Making Connor howl out.

Leon bit down on Connor’s shoulder as he came inside of him and they both collapsed to the dock.

Both were panting as Leon pulled out of Connor, laying back on his back on the dock.

Connor shifted so that his head was resting on Leon’s chest.

Leon smiled down at him, the moonlight bathing across them, and unable to stop himself he pressed a soft kiss to Connor’s hair. Letting them lay for a moment before they would have to go back inside.


End file.
